


Lingerie Mishap

by Oikawasimp2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), University Student Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasimp2/pseuds/Oikawasimp2
Summary: Oikawa and Kuroo convince you to buy lingerie for your boyfriend Bokuto ;)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Lingerie Mishap

“K-kotaro”, you managed to whimper out while Bokuto sucked on your neck. “You like that?”, thrust “you like how I feel inside of you?”, his grip on your hips tightening as he rammed in and out of your wet hole. A moan being the only response you could muster, your face buried in a pillow while he plows into you from the back. The dim light from the night stand portraying your lustful silhouette on the wall. Clothes scattered everywhere, the expensive lingerie Kuroo and Oikawa talked you into buying was easily ripped and discarded.

“I’m.. so close Ko, more..give me more!”, bucking your hips to match his pace you seek your release. Grunting Bokuto slammed into with speed that can’t possibly be human, right? Balls slapping against your ass and nails sinking into soft skin that will surely leave a mark in the morning. Throwing your head back while screaming Bokuto’s name you came; it was exhilarating, eyes rolled so far back in your head as the orgasm washed over you, body going limp. Bokuto didn’t let up, his own orgasm close behind. With a loud groan he came, hot semen coating your insides. A few more sloppy thrusts later had Bokuto collapsing next to you from exhaustion.

“That was..” seemingly lost for the right words to describe what you both experienced, Bokuto pulled you close wrapping his strong arms around your limp form; he placed a loving kiss on your forehead before finishing his previous statement, “amazing!”. You couldn’t help the small smile that graced your exhausted features, who could resist smiling when Bokuto had a childish grin plastered across his face?

You both stayed like that for a while, coming down from your climaxes in comfortable silence before Bokuto spoke up, “when did you even manage to buy the lingerie?”, he smirks. “Did you not like it?”, a pink hue slightly covering your cheeks. “No no no, I loved it, I was just wondering when you found the time to buy it”, he sheepishly scratched his cheek while smiling. Suddenly feeling embarrassed you buried your head in his chest before responding, “...I bought it when I went shopping with Oikawa and Kuroo”. Silence. Wondering why he was so quiet you peeked your head up to look at him, you weren’t expecting to be met with serious golden eyes.

“They didn’t see you in it did they?”, the mood in the room had suddenly shifted from light hearted to slightly pressuring and heavy. In one swift motion Bokuto was hovering over you, the intense eye contact causing you to swallow deeply. “Did they?”, his tone was completely different from earlier; it was dark and low, just above a growl. Did it drop a couple octaves? This wasn’t the time to be thinking about that right now, he waited patiently for your response not breaking eye contact. The way he was hovering over you and the intensity of your little staring contest kinda, well, it turned you on. 

“N-no, they didn’t.. Something like this is reserve for your eyes only”, fuck you stuttered and here you were trying to sound seductive, you mentally scoulded yourself. Bokuto, seeming pleased with your answer, started planting soft kisses down your neck and collar bone. You moaned slightly, welcoming the touch, Bokuto abruptly lifted his head from your neck, startling you in the process.

He stared at you for a moment, “I’m sorry..” he muttered not looking you in the eye. “Sorry for what”, you asked completely lost as to why he was suddenly apologizing. More silence. Bokuto finally met your gaze, you were able to see the bright blush that covered his cheeks and ears. “I’m hard..” he trailed off, blushing like a madman now. A soft giggle escaped your lips, trying with all your might you couldn’t contain your laughter. Talk about mood swings, he went from staring into your soul to blushing like a school boy. Bokuto opened his mouth to ask why you were laughing at him but you cut him off with a kiss. Groaning into your mouth Bokuto stuck his tongue in your mouth, both of your slick muscles intertwining together caused you to moan loudly. It’s clear that you both weren’t getting any sleep tonight, you would have to remember to thank Oikawa and Kuroo tomorrow. 

The End <3


End file.
